Ritual Magic
Ritual Magic (儀式魔法, Gishiki Mahō) is a unique form of magic that incorporates the use of rituals into several effects into each spell, each requiring its own ritual, sacrifice and requests. It is considered unique due to the fact it is classed as both a Holder and Caster Magic. Due to the requirements and large disadvantages of this magic, it is rare to come across a mage who utilizes this magic. Description The use of Ritual Magic is not as simple as one may think, for once, Ritual Magic has unknown roots to what utilizes the rituals, and that every ritual has to have a sort of connection to the spell it creates, though some require incantations, that may also come with a specific item and even be so detailed as to have a location that the item must be placed and a direction. The spells created by the rituals are more of "effects" that can do just about anything, both defensive and offensive, or have different kinds of effects. As such, ritual magic can actually do anything as long as what is neccesary for the ritual is done, and if the user knows of said ritual to begin with. The user of the magic is capable of creating original spells, however, doing so isn't easy. In order for the user to be able of creating an original spell, the user must create an original ritual first consisting of items that the user believes would be the right ones to create the effect of the spell, an incantation is neccesary in order to activate the ritual, and it is the incantation that can be anything, while saying the incantation the user must transfer magical energy into the ritual area, and depending on the scale of the spell, the magical energy used can vary, either small, lage or lethal to the user. The ritual is classified as a Caster as well, due to some fairly weak, but useful spells that can be imprinted on the user's skin as tattoos, which are actually magic circles or magic markings that activate a small ritual spell through an incantation. Through strategic use of these simple spells, they can become a great use when the user is unable to perform a ritual. The magic circles can also be imprinted on items, though with much stronger effects but with the item having a one time use only, the most common to be used being cards, though any item can have a magic circle or marking on it to be used, even the smallest or largest. They activate the same way as tattoos on the user's body, by using incantations and transferring magic energy to the magic circle or mark in order to activate it. Another one of the drawbacks of Ritual Magic and the most lethal is the fact that even the smallest misplacement of an item, even by an inch or the wrong direction, and if the uer says a small bit of the incantation wrong, even by accident, or if the ritual is interrupted in any way, the effect of the ritual will back fire and can be highly dangerous, most of the time, the magical energy that was being used in order to use the ritual will explode, and the explosion's power depends on how much magical energy is used. Trivia *This magic is somewhat inspired by the magic in To Aru Majutsu no Index series. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic